Chatroom 0902
by SilverGreen98
Summary: Draco and Hermione in a chat room. Need I say more? DMHG Complete, but could have more chappies if I get feedback ;D
1. Awsome randomness

**For once, I own it all!! JKR doesn't have the screennames, the HIM(Hogwarts Instant Messenger), or the plot! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-stops and gasps for breath-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAAHAHA...**

**This is a fictional chat log by MiZaZnAnGeL. Rated K+ for random weirdo-ness.**

* * *

- SlytherinDragon has signed on-

- h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed on-

- SlytherinDragon has sent h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys an invitation to join Chatroom 0902 -

- h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has approved the invitation -

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: Malfoy?

SlytherinDragon: Granger.

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: why did you add me?

SlytherinDragon: Felt like it

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: HA!

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: and why would you _feel _like adding a _mudblood _today, Mr. Malfoy?

SlytherinDragon: …can we not fight again please?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: wow, you know how to say please?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: fine, what do you want then?

SlytherinDragon: just to talk

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: talk then

SlytherinDragon: …

SlytherinDragon: you know, I never realized your eyes were hazel…

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: what?

SlytherinDragon: I mean, I always thought they were just plain brown

SlytherinDragon: but they're hazel…

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: o..kay?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: you're scaring me now

SlytherinDragon: I dunno how to say this

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: if ur not gonna say it then I'm leavin

SlytherinDragon: Wait

SlytherinDragon: don't go!

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: seriously, spit it out

SlytherinDragon: I know I've always been mean to you

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: true

SlytherinDragon: but now I think Its not because I hate you

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: …

SlytherinDragon: it's just because I'm trying to talk to you, to try and catch your attention

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: and that's suppose to mean…?

SlytherinDragon: i-I think I might be in love

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: with who?

SlytherinDragon: you

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: SayWHAT?

- SlytherinDragon has signed off –

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: Hey come back!

- SlytherinDragon is not online and will receive your message later –

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: Mal-Draco?

- h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed off -

* * *

**There's more!**


	2. Awsome randomness continues

**Chatroom 0902 continued...(DUN DUN DUN)**

* * *

…the next day…

- h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed on-

- SlytherinDragon has signed on-

- h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has sent SlytherinDragon an invitation to join Chatroom 0902 -

- SlytherinDragon has approved the invitation -

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: hi

SlytherinDragon: what's up

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: umm…you didn't mean what you said yesterday, right?

SlytherinDragon: No

SlytherinDragon: of course not

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: ok. Good

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: why did you say it then?

SlytherinDragon: no reason

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: -snort- yea right.

SlytherinDragon: fine then

SlytherinDragon: I just wanted to see ur reaction

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: -rolls eyes- uh-huh

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: and you logged off right after wards

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: perfect way to see my reaction huh?

SlytherinDragon: …

SlytherinDragon: oh I've got to go. Pansy calling me…

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: all right then

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: bye

SlytherinDragon: hey wait up

SlytherinDragon: are you jealous?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: …

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: so what if I am?

SlytherinDragon: -smirks-

- h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed off –

- SlytherinDragon has signed off –

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review! :)**


	3. More awsome randomness

* * *

...later...

SlytherinDragon: I like her

GangstaCrabbe: you can't be serious?!

GangstaGoyle: yea,

GangstaGoyle: what he said

SlytherinDragon: I am

GangstaCrabbe: what about hating mudbloods and muggles?

SlytherinDragon: forget it

GangstaCrabbe: you can't just do this

GangstaCrabbe: you're throwing away your reputation

GangstaCrabbe: you're a Slytherin!

GangstaGoyle: yea,

GangstaGoyle: what he said

SlytherinDragon: hey listen, I don't take orders from you two

GangstaCrabbe: if you're sure about this...

SlytherinDragon: I am

GangstaGoyle: okay…

-GangstaCrabbe has signed off-

-GangstaGoyle has signed off-

-h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed on-

SlytherinDragon: Hey Granger

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: Yea?

SlytherinDragon: Can I ask you something?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: I'm listening

SlytherinDragon: are you free tonight?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: that depends on why you're asking

SlytherinDragon: what I mean is…

SlytherinDragon: Wanna go out with me?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: well...

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: what makes you think I would want to go out with a ferret like you?

SlytherinDragon: a sexy, gorgeous ferret, you mean?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys:…

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: I gotta go

SlytherinDragon: What? Where are you going?

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: I have to get ready for tonight ;)

SlytherinDragon: Oh. Alright. see you then

h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: see you

- h3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed off-

- SlytherinDragon has signed off-

* * *

**Maybe more?**


	4. Awsomer randomness

**Yay, more nonsense!****  
**

**Pansylicious - Pansy Parkinson**

**Red063 - Ginny Weasley**

**WeasleyIsDaKing - Ron Weasley**

* * *

- H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has logged on –

- Red063 has logged on –

- Pansylicious521 has logged on -

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: hey Gin!

Red063: Hermione, where were you last night?

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: what do u mean?

Red063: I was looking for you  
Red063: but I couldn't find you anywhere

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: ...Did you look in the library?

Red063: yes

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: astronomy tower?

Red063: yup

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: Hagrid's shack?

Red063: uh-huh

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: err, the dark forest?

Red063: ...no

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: umm, yea…I was in the forest

Red063: Well, what were you doing over there?

Pansylicious521: seriously

Pansylicious521: your even more stupid than I thought, Weaslette

Red063: Parkinson??

Pansylicious521: I can tell u where Granger was

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: don't!

Red063: tell me

Pansylicious521: let me give you a hint first

Pansylicious521: Draco and Hermione,

Pansylicious521: sitting in a tree

Red063: what?!

Pansylicious521: K-

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: SHUT UP!

Pansylicious521: -I-S-S-I-N-G

Red063: Draco? Draco _MALFOY_?

Pansylicious521: How many other Dracos do you know?

Red063: LOL good one Parkinson

Red063: do you _actually_ expect me to believe

Red063: that hermione is going out with malfoy?

Pansylicious521: I know

Pansylicious521: it's ridiculous, isn't it?

Pansylicious521: why would draco ever fall for someone so nerdy and ugly is beyond me

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: AHEM, I'm STILL HERE you know?

Pansylicious521: I know ;)

Red063: hermione

Red063: tell me your not really going out with dat disgusting jerk?

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: He's not disgusting nor a jerk!

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: he's handsome …caring … gorgeous … sexy… god-like, and-

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: I should be quiet now.

Red063: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: …oops?

Pansylicious521: …

Pansylicious521: awkward!

- Pansylicious521 has went away –

Red063: but…but, but

Red063: what about my brother?

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: oh I don't know!

- WeasleyIsDaKing has logged on –

WeasleyIsDaKing: hi everyone!

- H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has logged off –

- Red063 has logged off –

- Pansylicious521 has logged off –

WeasleyIsDaKing: alright …bye then.

- H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys is not online and will receive your message later –

- Red063 is not online and will receive your message later –

- Pansylicious521 is not online and will receive your message later –

- WeasleyIsDaKing has logged off -

* * *

**A lot of you thought the story was too short, so this chapter is a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Awsomerer randomness

**Sorry I took so long to update, but here's a new chapter!**

**By the way, if I've never said this before, I haven't planned an actual ending to this fic, so it's categorized as complete, and there may be one day I just run out of ideas and leave it at that, so don't hold your breath for a super-awsomistic ending. But don't worry about it yet, I'm having too much fun writing this to stop!**

* * *

-SlytherinDragon has signed on-

-H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed on-

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: hey

SlytherinDragon: hey there

-LightningStrike has signed on-

LightningStrike: sorry, did I interrupt something?

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: no

SlytherinDragon: yes

LightningStrike: ??

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: um…I just remembered an essay that's due tomorrow…

H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: gotta go. Bye!

-H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed off-

LightningStrike: what's she talking about?

LightningStrike: tomorrow's Sunday

SlytherinDragon: dunno

LightningStrike: so your with hermione now?

SlytherinDragon: yea

LightningStrike: …

SlytherinDragon: …

SlytherinDragon: wait, why aren't we fighting?

LightningStrike: -shrugs-

SlytherinDragon: oh well

-Pansylicious521 has signed on–

Pansylicious521: -sing songy voice- Oh Dra-kie…

SlytherinDragon: umm, I think I have an essay due, too

-SlytherinDragon has signed off-

Pansylicious521: aww

Pansylicious521: let's see who else is on

Pansylicious521: potter?

LightningStrike: -gulps-

-WeasleyIsDaKing has signed on-

-LightningStrike has signed off-

-Pansylicious521 has signed off-

WeasleyIsDaKing: what in the world?...!!

**

* * *

I promise to write more when I can.**


	6. Random weirdoness

-Red063 had signed on-

-LightningStrike has signed on-

LightningStrike: is that you, Gin?

Red063: yea, Harry?

LightningStrike: yes

Red063: You haven't told Ron about Hermione and _him_, right?

LightningStrike: not yet

LightningStrike: but we can't hide that from Ron forever

Red063: I know

Red063: he'll freak out if he knew though

LightningStrike: probably

-WeasleyIsDaKing has signed on-

Red063 has sent a private message to LightningStrike: uh-oh

WeasleyIsDaKing: you're still here!

LightningStrike: what?

WeasleyIsDaKing: never mind

WeasleyIsDaKing: have you guys seen hermione?

LightningStrike: er, no

WeasleyIsDaKing: that's weird

WeasleyIsDaKing: why am I under the impression that she's been avoiding me lately?

WeasleyIsDaKing: wait, now that I think about it

WeasleyIsDaKing: _everyone_'s been avoiding me lately

LightningStrike: No way! Whatever made you think _THAT_?

-H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed on-

Red063 has sent a private message to H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys: RUN!

-H3y h3rmi0ne s4ys has signed off-

WeasleyIsDaKing: what happened?

Red063: umm…she told me she forgot her quill in Potions…

WeasleyIsDaKing: Oh

LightningStrike: why were you looking for her?

WeasleyIsDaKing: actually, I've wanted to tell her something for awhile

LightningStrike: ...say, Ron,  
LightningStrike: don't you think you and Lavender make a great couple?

Red063: yea, you're great together!

WeasleyIsDaKing: what? Well I-

Red063: Ron, I'd love to continue this conversation

Red063: but I just remembered

Red063: I have to meet Neville in the library today

Red063: so see ya

WeasleyIsDaKing: …what?

LightningStrike: WHAT?!

Red063 has sent a private message to LightningStrike: -wink-

LightningStrike: I mean, oh yea

LightningStrike: and I have a date with…Luna!

WeasleyIsDaKing: but I-

-Red063 has signed off-

-LightningStrike has signed off-

WeasleyIsDaKing: Grr

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. VERY random weirdoness

**This happens right after the last chapter. Ron signed off and they signed back on again.**

**Warning: this chapter has some _very_ disturbing content**

* * *

LightningStrike: You didn't really mean that about Neville right?

Red063: well I am meeting him

LightningStrike: WHAT?!

Red063: don't worry

Red063: he needs help with the Charms essay

LightningStrike: oh, okay

Red063: bye then

-Red063 has signed off-

-Pansylicious521 has signed on-

LightningStrike: I still don't really get why hermione would like malfoy

LightningStrike: I mean they've always been mean to each other

LightningStrike: and almost never stopped fighting

Pansylicious521: isn't it obvious?

Pansylicious521: opposites attract

LightningStrike: what do you mean?

Pansylicious521: it seems like they hate each other because they fight all the time

Pansylicious521: but, there's actually a lot of sexual tension you know?

LightningStrike: eww...

Pansylicious521: guess what that means?

LightningStrike: what?

Pansylicious521: well, who hates your guts and tries to kill you all the time?

LightningStrike: you don't mean-

Pansylicious521: yup, you-know-who wants you

LightningStrike: -barfs-

-LightningStrike has signed off-

Pansylicious521: -giggles-

-WeasleyIsDaKing has signed on-

-ThestralzRule has signed on-

ThestralzRule: hmm. That's weird.

WeasleyIsDaKing: what is, Luna?

ThestralzRule: well, I just saw Harry running down the corridor screaming in horror

ThestralzRule: any ideas?

WeasleyIsDaKing: nope

Pansylicious521: -delighted- really? Where?!

Pansylicious521: I mean, not a clue

WeasleyIsDaKing: …

WeasleyIsDaKing: hold on

WeasleyIsDaKing: don't you have a date with Harry, Luna?

ThestralzRule: what are you talking about ron?

ThestralzRule: I'm leaving now

-ThestralzRule has signed off-

-Pansylicious521 has signed off-

WeasleyIsDaKing: arrgh!!

* * *

**I have warned you.**


	8. Less Weird But Still Randomness

**Congratulations to _Shannon Rose XD_ for being the fiftieth reviewer!! You get a FREE cookie(**_plus 19.95 shipping and handling_**)!**

**Wait, what's that you said? Oh, no, of course it's not burnt, it's suppose to be black! ;P**

* * *

-Red063 has signed on-

-H3y h3mi0ne s4ys has signed on-

Red063: how's your date with Malfoy?

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: great(:

LightningStrike: well, when are you planning to tell Ron?

LightningStrike: you can't avoid him forever

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: -sigh- I know

-WeasleyIsDaKing has signed on-

WeasleyIsDaKing: hermione I have something to tell you

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: ...

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys has sent a private message to Red063: help!

Red063: well I'll just leave you two alone now

Red063 has sent a private message to H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: sorry!

-Red063 has signed off-

WeasleyIsDaKing: hermione?

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: …yes?

WeasleyIsDaKing: well, it's kinda embarrassing but

WeasleyIsDaKing: I heard from Pansy Parkinson-

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: don't believe her, whatever she said about Dra-

WeasleyIsDaKing: -that you have a crush on me?

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: …is that what she said?

WeasleyIsDaKing: yea and...

WeasleyIsDaKing: actually, well, I-

WeasleyIsDaKing: I've had a crush on you too!  
WeasleyIsDaKing: for a long time now...

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: But I-

WeasleyIsDaKing: I know, you're being shy, I'm nervous too

WeasleyIsDaKing: but I'm glad we finally told each other!

WeasleyIsDaKing: I'll see you at lunch!

-WeasleyIsDaKing has signed off-

H3y h3mi0ne s4ys: _PARKINSON!!_

* * *

**SO after _forever_ here's an update(:**


End file.
